


The Decision

by GailCregg



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2019-01-05 22:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GailCregg/pseuds/GailCregg
Summary: With his life thrown into turmoil by Ziva's actions Tony and Abby discuss the future.  Sequel to The Phone Call.





	The Decision

Tony takes a sip of his scotch, leans back on the couch and gazes at the packing detritus spread throughout the apartment. He sighs and takes another sip. Abby walks in holding a beer and sits beside him. She takes a long swig of her drink.

"Ah. That's better."  
“Did I tell you Fornell gave me this as a growing away present?”  
“Why?”  
“Said if I got gifts I _had_ to leave. I think he was joking.Thanks for coming along to help Abby. I thought we'd never get this done but with you and the others we've made a good start."  
"I'm glad they didn't stay though."  
"Huh?"  
"I really need to talk to you Tony."  
"That doesn't sound good."  
She smiles reassuringly at him."It's been a crazy few weeks. Guess I don't have to tell you that..."  
"No you don't" he replies with a wry smile.  
"I just wanted to check in. Make sure you're okay and....."  
"And...? Come on Abs you know you can talk to me." He continues to sip at his drink.  
“Are you sure you really want to leave. Don't you need your family around you at a time like this?"  
He gives her a warm smile. "I know I will always have the team but I can't be here. I cannot walk into the big orange room again as if nothing has happened....as if everything is the same as it was before all this. There's all the memories. It is time for a change of scene. Time to move on. You know I've been thinking it for awhile. This has just given me an added impetus."

"That makes sense." They sit for a few minutes then Abby grins. "That really must have been some conversation in the basement!" she exclaims with a big grin.  
He's so exhausted that he needs to think a moment before replying.  
"The basement...."  
"Yeah. It must have been quite a conversation with Gibbs. Did he grunt pertinent questions or did he just let you talk it out? Can't imagine how he's feeling about all this. Did he offer to talk to Vance for you?"  
"No, I...."  
"WHAT! He didn't... do you mean he didn't want you back...want you as an agent..." She frowns.  
DiNozzo puts his glass down and turns to face her. "I didn't tell him Abby."  
"I don't understand. Why not?"  
"You know I got McGee to fill Gibbs in on what had been happening right?"  
"Sure. You had too much else to deal with at the time."  
"Yeah."  
"But why didn't you talk to him once things had calmed down?"  
"No _need_ to."  
"You didn't need to?" She sits with the idea for second. "Oh Tony I am proud of you." She puts down her beer and hugs him tightly. He stays in the comfort of her embrace then pats her on the back and releases her.  
"I thought it through and discussed some options with Vance before making my final decision. Of course I told Gibbs once I knew what I was doing."  
"What did he say?'  
"You gotta do what you gotta do."  
"I really am going to miss you Tony. Can we just sit like this....as if we always will."  
He nods and the two friends sit remembering their shared past and knowing their bond is strong enough whatever the future might hold.


End file.
